Kent Hamilton
Kent (Kenta 健太 i''n the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Information Kent is the Mayor's nephew, and Gill's cousin, who arrives in the Island after Phoebe'sappearance with his childhood friend. When he arrives, he will begin to work as the Island'sDisciplinary Officer, making rounds all over the island, excluding Mt. Gelato. Kent is an enforcer who likes to go over top, as described by Gill. Though Kent loves to discipline others, he goes to far. His sadistic acts only appear three times in the game: handcuffing a bandanna-less Luke to a tree, preparing a death ceremony for Owen (failed), and locking Calvin in the Town Hall's storage room. He is highly skilled in torturing people without caring if it is somebody he know. Kent has three sides of him: the soft side, only showing it towards family members and animals, his sadistic side and his regular, strict personality. '' '' Since he was young, Kent has been trained by his father, before he deceased, to fight and protect himself. As remembrance, Kent carries a hanbo, once owned by his father, hidden in his sweater vest. Appearance Kent has no similarities with Gill, or Hamilton, when it comes to looks. Rather than blond hair, Kent has dark blue, almost black, hair. His eyes are cool gray, often mistaken for a light shade of blue. Alternative Appearance Every character in HM:ToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter. Kent's Spring and Summer wear consists of a white long-sleeves dress shirt, rolled up to his elbows, with a dark blue sweater vest over top. His tie is a light blue, while his shoes are regular black shoes. His black jeans are rather slim, but not skin tight. His Fall and Winter outfit is composed of a gray sweater vest, and a blue dress coat. His tie turns red and his dress shirt has longer sleeves, but his jeans and shoes stay the same. First Meeting After completing your first rainbow, Kent will be the last to arrive. Sometime in the afternoon, walk into the Town Hall. You will witness Kent, Hamilton and Gill talking among themselves. The following conversation will happen: '''Gill: '"Prince Sadist...! What a surprise.... It's been a while since our last encounter, has it not?" '' '''Kent:' Nods head and crosses arms. "'Still going on with those nicknames, I see... Gilly-willy.Yes. I was suppose to come sooner... you see, but Cheiri..." Gill: "..." Crosses arms. Hamilton: Smiles and laughs."Cheiri? She's here with you! That's great, where is she now?" Kent: "... ... Tch, she's somewhere around town, she said something about seeing the landscape. Hm, I just hope that girl finds her way around here." Hamilton: "Is that so? Oh gee, I'm so excited~ Unfortunately, I can't stay for long, Gill insist I get a move on my paperwork. G'bye for now~" Still smiling, leaves. Gill: Nods, and finally notices you.'' "Oh, ______. I don't think you've met my cousin, yet. Idiot S-- I mean, Kent?"'' Kent: 'Turns to you. "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Tch, who are you?"'' '''You: Proceed to babble about yourself. Kent: "... ... ... A farmer, that's hard to believe. I'm Kent... The island's new watch guard... ... But, please. I'd like to call this role the Disciplinary Chief..." Gill: Nods. "Now, Sir Discipline. Would you like me to show you around town?" Kent: Shakes head. "No... I can... do it myself... I'll be taking my leave now..." Leaves. Gill: Turns to you and runs hands through his hair. "I'm sorry about his behavior... His just... Hm, how should I say this. He's an enforcer that likes to go over top! Yes, that's it..." You: Sweatdrop. Gill: "He's a sadist... so be prepared of whats to come. He enjoys watching others in pain, even if he has no clue of who they are. Anyway, I should return back to my work... Good day." Heads back behind the desk. Loves and Likes Loves: "How'd... you know that this is one of my favorites?"'' * Coconut Juice *Grilled Lobster *Hot Milk ''Likes: "...Thanks, that's very nice of you." '' *Rice *Omelet Rice *Clam *Egg *Sushi *Milk *Diamond *Black Pearl *Shark Fin Soup ''Neutral: "... Thanks."'' *Rare Metal *Ruby + Sapphire *Good Herb Fish *Mayonnaise *Raw Lobster ''Hate: "Get that away from me. I'll bring out my tambo without any hesitation." *Pineapple *Pineapple Juice *Southern Fried Rice *Southern Omelet Family Kent's parents have passed, only years ago. His mother was a school teacher, just like Gill's mother, and his Father was a swordsmen. Kent later reveals to have an older brother, still alive. His current family, still living, is Gill, Hamilton, and his older brother, Kenny (Keiichi 圭一 in Japanese). Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: ''' 6:00 AM - 6:30 AM: Kent's House 6:30 AM - 7:30 AM: Waffle Town 7:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Waffle Square Area 8:30 AM - 9:00 AM: Town Hall 9:00 AM - 10:30 AM: Maple Lake District 10:30 AM -12:00 PM: Ganache Mines District 12:00 PM - 2:30 PM: Brownie Ranch District 2:30 PM - 4:00 PM: Caramel River District 4:00 PM - 4:30 PM: Caramel Falls 4:30 PM - 5:30 PM: Waffle Town 5:30 PM - 6:30 PM: Town Hall 6:30 PM - 8:00 PM: Sundae Inn 8:00 PM - 9:00 PM: Waffle Town 9:00 PM - 10:30 PM: Maple Lake District 10:30 PM - 6:00 AM: Kent's house '''Regular Day ''After Marriage'' 6:00 AM - 6:30 AM: House 7:00 AM - 7:30 AM: Waffle Town 7:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Waffle Square Area 8:30 AM - 9:00 AM: Town Hall 9:00 AM - 10:30 AM: Maple Lake District 10:30 AM -12:00 PM: Ganache Mines District 12:00 PM - 2:30 PM: Brownie Ranch District 2:30 PM - 4:00 PM: Caramel River District 4:00 PM - 4:30 PM: Caramel Falls 4:30 PM - 5:30 PM: Waffle Town 5:30 PM - 6:30 PM: Town Hall 6:30 PM - 8:00 PM: Sundae Inn 8:00 PM - 9:00 PM: Waffle Town 9:30 PM - 6:00 AM: House Days Off: Sundays Infatuation Before you begin courting this man, keep in mind, he is in love with Cheiri even before the rival events even occur. Kent and Cheiri have known each other since childhood, and Kent has fallen for her the first time they've met. Additional Information Voice Kent's voice actor for the original series will be Suzumura Kenichi, who as well, voiced Gintama's Okita Sougo. Kent's alternative voice actor is Kondo Takeshi, the voice of Hibari Kyoya in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! His English Voice actor has yet to be decided. Theme thumb|left|196pxthumb|right|196px Kent has three themes, due to the fact that he has three sides to show of himself. "Song of No Name" is for his more softer side. "Bringing The Rain" for his regular side, and for his sadistic moments: "Yanderenka". thumb|196px|right Each song is an off-vocal. One of the alternative themes for his sadist events is "Fuuki Inchou". thumb|left|196px Trivia *Gill often gives him nicknames such as: **''B''aka-Keikatsu, or Idiot Police **''Sado-Baka, or Idiot Sadist'' **''Misuta sadesuto, or Mr. Sadist'' **''Ouji Sado, or Prince Sadist'' **''Sir Discipline'' **''etc.'' *Other then his hanbo, Kent has a series of deadly weapons hidden in his cabinet. One of the weapons he mentions to own happens to be a bazooka. *Though he is a discipline officer, he doesn't follow the laws. He is unaware that he himself is a delinquent. *Somedays, when in a foul mood, he would abuse his status and harass islanders, mostly Luke. *He's from Hamilton's side of the family. *His position is actually a law enforcer, but he says Disciplinary Officer/Chief has a better ring to it.